Human brains develop fastest during infancy. And tactile manipulation of objects can promote the development of infant brains. At present, there is a few intelligence related toys on the market, such as puzzles, magic cubes, building blocks. Among these, children deeply love building blocks because children can assemble and disassemble building blocks as they wish with only their imagination as a limit.
In a Chinese patent published as CN 1035058874A, an atomic building block was disclosed. The atomic building block has a plurality of faces on which there are a plurality of interfaces. According to different types of interfaces, elements of the atomic building block can be categorized into two classes, elements with convex interfaces and elements with concave interfaces. By combining convex interfaces with concave interfaces of the atomic building block, 3-D assembly can be realized and children can build many forms and structures. However, because there are two kinds of atomic building blocks, children have to classify them. Many infants fail to conduct 3-D assembly because infants cannot distinguish between the two classes of the atomic building blocks.
In a Chinese patent published as CN 203208689U, a building block was disclosed. The building block comprises a base and a connector, wherein the base is a hexahedron whose top face is installed with fixing holes and whose bottom face, left face, right face, front face and back face are all installed with connecting holes matching the connector. This kind of building block enables children to assemble without classifying the building block. However, when the building block is used to build bottles and cans, the base has to reserve fixing holes to connect with bottles and cans. As a result, the base cannot extend to each side of the building block discretionally. Therefore, the extension of the base is limited. In addition, because the left face, the right, face, the front face, the back face and the bottom face are all installed with only one connecting holes, it's difficult to connect the five faces with the connector at the same time. Furthermore, when a connector is not inserted into its location deep enough, it results in a loose connection between the faces of the base, and the connector can easily move and separate from its location. If the connector is inserted into a connection hole too deep, the other connecting holes cannot be connected.